


Centre of the Mechanism

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extended Metaphors, F/F, Lesbians, Mechanics, POV Second Person, Useless Lesbians, its just, posted this to apply for a zine!!!!!!! vibe, thank u katie for reminding me i wrote this ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: The project the two of you have been working on is almost ready... almost. But, not yet.An extended metaphor for two people working on a relationship together because I'm GAY, goddamnit.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Centre of the Mechanism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hecksalmonids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecksalmonids/gifts).



That night, the sky is clear and her hands tumble into her lap.

The two of you have been working the night away, oil and sawdust staining your gloves and filling your hair with the stuff, no matter how meticulously you tie it back. Your project is almost complete, and you wrench yourself up off your hands and knees to stumble back and take a good look at what you’ve created together, wiping the sweat off your brow with the back of your hand.

“One day,” she says, turning to you, her eyes filling up with gold and bronze under the flickering light in her dad’s garage, “one day this’ll be ready to unveil to the world, y’know. Everyone  _ ever  _ will get to see what  _ we  _ created.”

Her words melt through you, making you whole, soldering the cracks in your heart and your lungs back together, and you take her hand. Somehow, it’s still so soft - a paperthin delicacy, despite all the grueling work you’ve endured throughout working on this project.

“Yeah,” you reply, your smile as eternal as the grime etched into the concrete floor, “and I’ll be right next to you the whole time. We’ll be together, I promise you.  _ We  _ made this, and we’re going to show the world  _ together _ .” She is a million suns and a million moons in one, a galaxy of her own, an intricately crafted creation formed of her own determination. 

The bronze of her eyes is suddenly taken over by a wave of silver tears, and she engulfs you in a hug, wrapping her arms around you like the grenade you threw has bounced back towards your team, and she’s the only thing between you and a undoubtedly fatal explosion. 

But tonight - and every night before and after - she is the explosion, erupting into fireworks and shattered glass and nuts and bolts and you kiss her, nearly slipping over a spare screwdriver abandoned at your feet. 

You’re safe. Finally, finally, safe in her arms, as she is safe in yours. It’s always darkest before the dawn, and you know, when the time comes, she will drag you through the dew and dirt of her front, falling back into your usual spots to watch the sun rise anew. When it breaks, purple and pink and orange and blue swelling up across the sky, you realise one day, you will be safe enough to hold her - to kiss her under the light of the sun, and not just under the light of the moth-eaten bulb in the garage. Your project is almost ready, and she will be by you when it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !!! thanks for reading :)  
> lov u all <33


End file.
